Broken Hearts: A Wayside Crossover Fic
by masterofallfics
Summary: Jenny, Hinata, Ino, And Ring-Ring must team up to stop Marucia and her team. Why? Because Todd's invovled in it. Marucia ain't good, man. Love is like a drug to her. Espically Todd. Who caused all this? Read and find out. OR ELSE YOU WILL GO BOOOOOOOOOOOM
1. Chapter 1: The dawn of the beginning

Chanel Chasers:A Wayside fan-fic series

Episode Title:Switched Hearts

Chapter Limit:3-5 (Heck, mabye less. MABYE.)

Dana was walking through the hallways one day when she

thought: "I wonder if Marucia and Jenny fought over Todd. That would be really histerical. Heh Heh Heh Heh Heh-ENOUGH WITH THE FUN!" Just then, a figure appeared out of nowhere and gave something to her. She tried to see it, but it disappeared. It turned into leaves.

Now here's where are story gets really cool.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Todd was walking in the library. He met (if this is really ironic, please slap me now) Jenny. "Dang, where is that repair book? I was suppouse to go riding with Sista Mo."

Todd looked by the other side. "I think I found it." "Thanks, Sista Bro!" Todd ignored the strange comment and walked along.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Dana watched. And see saw something difficult to explain. In this case, they kissed due to the goggles. And they second she took them off...they were stolen by...well, someone who is really evil.

------------------------------------------------

"Marucia-Sama..." quoth the voice.

"Yes?"

"I have suceeded the mission."

Marucia watched.

"So do I get a promotion?"

"Hells yes you get a promotion...in hell! Also you get to dine with me tonight..."

"In hell?"

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess?"

"What...ever!"

Marucia knocked him out of the room. But he unfourtunatly landed in Miss Jewls classroom. "Young ma-" Todd interupted. "Uh, Mrs.Jewls? Don't you think it's a bit susspicouis that the guy flew into the classroom?"

"Kid-who's-gonna-be-sent-on-the-kindergarden-bus say what?"

"What?"

"Exactly."

Miss Jewls wrote his name on the list.

Jenny thought to her self:"This day won't be good."

Now we head to another world...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2:Bitter rivals and broken blank

Broken Hearts Chapter 2

"Bitter rivals and broken something!"

This chapter title was brought to you by Head-on: Apply directly to the forehead-and now do it again, and again, and again…

Anyways, to the story, noobz!!!!!!1!!!

Kakashi: Hello, tabby-tiger-demon and mysticfiresophia. I will be your narrator, Kakashi Hatake, leader of squad 7, jonin, and Icha Icha paradise-or violence-reader.

It was a nice sunny day in Konaha. Until SOMEBODY ruined it…

???: Hey, you don't introduce me now, later!

Kakashi: Sorry.

Anyways, Sakura went on a rampage because of Sasuke. So did in two other worlds! Keiko, who's world we'll introduce sometime later in this chapter, and Pucca…next chapter.

Anyways…Now to the epic scene!

Todd and Jenny's time was running out. After escapeing with Todd on the kindergarten bus, doom and Death was sure to follow. The whole school was destroyed, and turned to a fiery wasteland! They were all trapped in the first section of Marcuia's nightmare: the playground.

Marucia; Will all of you shut the up with the whining!?! God! You're going to die, and you will pleasure it!!!

Everyone was silent.

Marucia:Now, to get that Son Of A Beeyatch!!!

Later, in a REALLY random grassy field…

Todd: "Dear god, were doomed in…now!

Marucia appears

Marucia: Now, who wants to die?

Both: Not me!

Marucia: Ennie mennie…eh, screw it, I'll kill them both at the same time! Once I link my blood with you, it's over!!!

Jenny: Dodge it!

Me, Dib, and Meatwad ran up to save them

Meatwad:Oh…

Kakashi:Hell…

Dib:Nooooooooo!

Marucia bites them both like she's a vampire

It was too late…

Todd: If I don't make it, tell everybody on the team there the best partners a guy could have. sniffle

Jenny: tears emerge

Marucia: Heh heh heh heh heh…

Kakashi:All humanity as we know it will crumble…

Dib:Why…WHY?!?

KakashI:Because Todd and Jenny died, duh…

Meatwad: DAMN, THAT LOOKS PAINFUL!!!

Dib and Kakashi: It is Meatwad….IT IS.

Will they survive? OF COURSE WE WON'T TELL YOU NOW!!!


	3. Revival of love!

Broken Hearts

Chapter 3: Team 1's too late!

WARNING: MIGHT CONTAIN SUCKY-NESS!

-------------------------------------

Kakashi: Crap-cakes, we came too-you get the point.

Dib:Great, just ing great, THE WHOLE UNIVERSE IS GOING TO DIE!!!!!!!!

Meatwad:Damn right it is!

Kakashi:We must get to the lab, for two random visitor we must meet...

In heaven

Todd: Hmm, well it seems that I'll be here forever...better see if Jenny's-

???:Welcome to Spirit World!

Todd: Huh?

Botan: I am Botan, Koenma's right hand girl!

Todd:Who's his left hand man?

Botan: Follow me and find out!

back at earth

Marucia: Well, see you guys on the flip-side!

poof!

Dib:We gotta get back to Wayside, come on!

Kakashi: Remember, dead friends?

Dib:Oh yeah, come on, to the lab!

at Wayside

Marucia: Itachi-sama, come on!

Itachi:Here, Marucia-sama. This is all the info I have recorded before you attacked.

Marucia: OK, thanks.

Later...

???:OK Akatsuki, we must get Itachi back!

???:Bring are allies in!

Hinata and Ring-Ring appear

Hinata:Um...H-Hi.

Ring-Ring:Where is my dog!?!

???:Now tell the nice mailman what happened, un.

Ring-Ring: Okay, so I was going to Chign-Ching noodles, when sudenly a big explosion poped up! And Pucca was in it! So the noodle guys where like, "Pucca...why have you forsaken us!?!" and then they passed out. And then Pucca ran after me, luckily Garu was with me.

???:Ok, hmm. Now Hinata, share your story, yeah.

Hinata:Ok...um, I think I was going to the Ninja Acadamy when sudenly Sakura was attacking Ino, and then I rushed over to save her. But then she grabbed me and then Sasuke came and grabbed me and we ran.

???:Ok. Now it's time to head out!

in heaven

Koenma:Hey, dude! My name's Koenma, and I decide who goes to heaven or hell. It's pretty trippy, man!

Todd:So wait, your 'god' is a minature Shaggy?

???:That's all you need to say.

Botan:Hello, Yusuke you whining bitch.

Yusuke: Hello, Botan you forgetful whore.

Koenma:Would you dudes shut up, I'm tryig to play Halo...3.

Todd:Wait, what about my death?

Botan:Dib, Kakashi, and Meatwad are already heading to...

???:Narf, Brain, what are we going to do tonight?

Brain:The same thing we always do Pinky: TRY TO TAKEOVER THE-

Meatwad:Somebody's already taking out the universe!

Brain:No! Show who died.

bodies laid on desk

Brain:...Pinky, are you pondering what I'm pondering?

Pinky: Yes, Brain, but wouldn't CPR give them the Booblyonic Plauge?

Brain: First, Pinky it's the "Bubonic Plauge". Second, no, I suggest we'ed bring them back to life!

Pinky:But Brain, that ruins the laws of science!

Brain: Pinky, you wouldn't know science if put you in school and sent you to a convention!

Dib:Life revive, NOW!

Brain:Okay.

hours later

Koenma:See you later dudes!

Todd: Okay!

Pinky: Narf, it's alive!

Kakashi: We must get going! I just heard that Hinata , Ino and Ring-Ring are fighting Marucia's squad!

Both:Okay!

NEXT TIME: TEH EPIC BATTLE BEGINS?


	4. Chapter 4: Teh epic battle begins?

Chapter 4: TEH EPIC BATTLE BEGINS?

: Means maybe not that epic.

Todd: Yes, it will be epic.

Kakashi: So after that we headed to Wayside, and we had to pass each trap Marucia led dow for us. There was Commet and Meteorite avoiding...

Dana: Oh, look! A shooting star!

Todd: Dana, NO!

Dana: I wish more more rules!

Commet lands on her

Dib: O...kay.

Kakashi: And Lava Jumping...

Meatwad: Does anybody smell roasted meat?

Todd: That's you.

Meatwad: OH CRAP!

Kakashi: Some other crap, and finally a listening of the evil Britney Spears albulm. NO, I'M NOT GGONNA SHOW YOU THAT PART! Anyways, we got the courtyard of the royal bi- I mean, queen.

Todd: You COULD just end this...

Marucia: How's about...Yeeeee-NO!

Jenny: Looks like we'll have to do this by force!

KakashI: COME, MAGIC CLOUD!

Todd: Kakashi, what are you going to do?

Kakashi: Me's gonna ride the cloudsy!

Dib: Fly, Sensai, fly! I must call on some other characters too, like-

Sakura: I'm on Marucia's side!

Dib: Or-

Marcuia: I AM MARUCIA!

Dib: How about Sasuke?

Sasuke: Ok, and?

Dib: Oh yeah. Garu, come down from the sky and battle!

Garu appears, vidiot!

NOW teh HOPEFULLY epic battle begins!

Kakashi: You know what? I'm just gonna skip to the part where there were two. Cause' Pucca's battle is SOOOO bor-ing!

SKIP'ed!

Todd: STOP DOING THAT!

KAKASHi: FINE! I'LL DO THE BATTLE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!

NOT Teh End.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapsta 5: Finally, it begins

Chapsta 5: Finally, it begins

Todd: Okay, why are we skipping both battles?

Dib: Simply because we want to get the REAL battle. Anyways, Ino won and triumphed Sakura…but she's kind of…what's the phrase?

Meatwad: Lived and Learned?

Kakashi: Knockin' on deaths door?

Dib: Yeah! That's it!

Sasuke: Uh, guys?

Todd: Right right right. Okay Mercicia! Or whatever it is! Get ready to fight, I guess. But how's the duel going to go?

Marucia (yes, THAT'S how you spell her name): We'll have a double battle!

Naruto (did I even bring him in this fanfic?): Eh?

Marucia: GO! Lucario! Darkrai!

Jenny: Okay… Double U, T, Ef? Oh whatever! Go! Mewtwo and Palkia!

Marucia (man I like pancakes. Ok, I'm gonna shut up now): Use Bubble Beam!

Lucario: Bublebublebuble…

Marucia: sigh I guess that's what I get for feeding it detergent…hey, aren't you suppose to go Lu! Lucario! Or something?

Lucario: You didn't know I can speak English, retard?

Mewtwo: Heh, you got owned. Or atleast you're speaking did.

Suddenly, Dialga fell from the sky, than the three legendaries had a boxing match, and-

Todd: Cut it out, you!

Me: Okay, I'll leave it from there...craphead.

Naruto: Well yaw still have them other Pokeymans! Like Lusercario, and Mewtu…

Jenny: Okay…this isn't making any sense…

Lucario(drunk): Dude, you gotta try this stuff…passes out and falls

Jenny: Yes! I win!

Marucia: Crap! Well I guess I'll change everything back to normal.

And all was well…or was it?


	6. Chapter 6: Lordy, Lordy! It's teh end!

THE TRUE ENDING IS HERE, MY FRIENDS

THE TRUE ENDING IS HERE, MY FRIENDS. OR IS IT?

Hey, I'm the guy who wrote that fanfic. Now, before you praise me for my genius, Lemme start you off with the second proluge.

Now, with the Wayside world fixed, all was well…but the war continues on! Marucia fights for her love, and she didn't give up. So, as I speak, there still fighting, and everyone's on the right teams again. So no more Jenny fighting for the boys. But, sadly, the World of Cartoons is sometimes sad, terrible, and even worst, DOOMUNGUS!

Phineas and Ferb have that same problem…something's happened to there sister and her new friend. What's happened and who's the friend?

But that's not all the chaos, mah boi.

Even Pokemon have problems…but what about there trainers? Ash is put on some sorta game show with 3 girls…Brock, you ask? He's busy with something else. In the Naruto-verse, we learn about Itachi's lover…if you'd read the manga, it was mentioned Itachi had a lover…hoshit.

And I might do some sorta Metal Gear Fanfiction…might. And I have a secret fanfic I'm workin' on…what is it? You'll find out…soon.


End file.
